yami's point of view
by may0906
Summary: It was dark and cold in the puzzle. You might be wondering who I am
1. the beginning

( _yami's thoughts_ _in italic_ )

It was dark and cold in the puzzle. You might be wondering who I am well I know my name is yami the spirit of the millenium puzzle but I don't know anything else It is very depressing not knowing where you come from or what sort of person you were all I know is this puzzle. Until…

Soft, delicate hands touched the puzzle. I saw great light of gold on red. Then I was gone looking through the eyes of a little boy about 8 he was holding my puzzle. "grandpa what is this" the little kid asked "It is the millennium puzzle I found it on a dig in Egypt the hieroglyphics state that anyone who solves the puzzle will get a wish" replied a old man which I assumed was the boy's grandpa "can I try and solve it" " I don't know yugi" so the boys name is yugi "please please grandpa" "oh all right" then I returned back to my puzzle _so the boy is going to try and solve my puzzle well I will have to see how far he goes but I can not let him solve it just yet he is to young._ Then I started to think about what the future might hold for me and yugi

 **Authors note:** **Sorry it was so short hope you like it I will try to update weekly but no promises let me know if you want to see season 0 pov or not thanks for reading**


	2. season 0 episode 1: The puzzle

_(yami's thoughts in italic)_

It was a normal day for me the same as it has bean for years watch over yugi as he gets bullied and strengthen the bond between us. Yugi got up to get ready for school he packed everything he needed into his school bag he also pack my puzzle and some games he played in school. _Finely that stupid class is over_. Some boys were asking if yugi wanted to play basketball " uhh? That's alright. The team I join would lose.." replied yugi "that's true" _errr that is not how you speak to my Hikari_ you might be wondering why I am reacting like I did watching him grow up and see how kind and caring he is and how he has a special knack for games it made my swear to myself that I would protect yugi when he is ready for me to take over. _All I need is a few seconds in control and I would get yugi to stand up for once_. Yugi then started to pack up his card when he took out the millenium puzzle and started to open it when it was snactched out of yugi's hands by Jonouchi (joey) " yugi why are you talking to yourself? Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get" _yeah because you are so stupid if you do not give that back I will send you to the shadow realm_. "Ah! Please return that! Return.." then Jonouchi threw the puzzle up into the air _bastard that is a priceless artifact_ "man, timidly treasering this box.. You know yugi.. That's the part of you that really pisses me off" _if it pisses you of leave bastard_ "let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on you want this box back right?! If so.. Come at me full force!" bastard "I… I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!" _you tell him yugi_ Jonouchi covered his ears "you got no guts, but you you've got a loud voice!" "ahh just give me that box back "yeah! Stop it Jonouchi" said Honda "oh?! You want something? 1 year, student president reject… clean up member Honda" "I AM NOT A CLEAN UP MEMBER! I'M A BEAUTIFICATION CLUB MEMBER!" " you're voice is loud too!" _then leave it is such a problem to you_ "oh, it's true I was not elected as student president, but...but I am reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member.." "by the way, what's in the box?" "you can look just don't lose it it's EXTREMELY important to me" Jonouchi then opened my puzzle when I felt one piece of the puzzle being taken away _you better put it back or I will send you to the shadow realm_ "listen when a person's talking!" _I think Honda that no one is listening_ "what? How boring" _that bastard my puzzle is amazing and interesting_ just then the puzzle was snached out of Jonouchi's hand by Anzu "Mazaki" said both Honda and Jonouchi "Anzu!" said yugi

 **Author's note:**

 **Thanks for reading all feedback is help full and I don't own any of these Characters these belong to Kazuki Takahashi anything you want to see please leave a review and I will see what I can do**


	3. season: 0 episode:1 the puzzle part 2

_(yami's thoughts in italic)_

 **Recap** **"what? How boring" that bastard my puzzle is amazing and interesting just then the puzzle was snached out of Jonouchi's hand by Anzu "Mazaki" said both Honda and Jonouchi "Anzu!" said yugi** **Back to the story**

"If it's so boring then give it back right away!" said anzu (tea) _my puzzle is not boring full stop_ "also,bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!" _yugi is not weak he just does not like to fight he is the nobel one_ "I'm not bullying the weak! I'm making yugi a man…" _yugi is a man bastard_ "shut up!" "miho-chan!" said honda "sorry! That wasn't directed to you Miho" "I was surprised" said miho "there so many people that I still haven't had lunch…." _sigh really_ "that's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" said honda "ah wait! I'm going too!" _lovesick bastards at least they're gone now_ "man! Those guys!" _you said it._

" She really pisses me off" said Jonouchi walking down the hallway "don't talk badly, about miho-chan!" "who's talking about Nosaki Miho?! I'm talking about Masaki, Masaki Anzu!" said Jonouchi " errr who's bullying the weak?!" just then honda and Jonouchi bumped into this very tall intimidating man "you guys… what is this about bullying?" said the big guy, Jonouchi was about to snap back when "nothing! Ju… it's nothing… really" said honda covering Jonouchi's mouth "bullying is no good" said the big guy "right… I understand!" said a flustered honda still covering Jonouchi's mouth. The big guy started to walk away when he stop "ah, so… be sure your student uniform is properly buttoned" he said "ah… right" said honda as Jonouchi struggled for air. The big guy smiled before walking away "so he say…" said honda before releasing Jonouchi before he suffocates "hey! I couldn't breathe" said a angry Jonouchi "fool! Do you know who you were addressing?!" said honda, Jonouchi looked confused "public moral member ushio-san! All the school's rules were made by him. He's an amazing person" said honda "ke! I wonder.. I don't get what he's trying to limit" said Jonouchi " don't say such foolish things" said honda

Yugi and anzu were sitting at a desk "impressive. They're pretty scared of you, anzu" said yugi "if I act soft they'll mess with me. Yugi sometimes you've got to have guts" said anzu _yugi does have guts you just have to see it_ "but Jonouchi-kun isn't that bad of a guy…" said yugi _yugi he is if you say that he will continue to pick on you if only I could have control just for a bit_ "saying that about such a guy is why people mock you" and _that is why they are all going to the shadow realm_ "by the way, what is this?" said anzu looking at the puzzle "ohh right! Anzu, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret" said yugi "okay! I'll keep it secret,let me see" said anzu yugi then opened the box my puzzle shone in the light "it's beautiful" said anzu thank you anzu picked up a piece of my "are these parts? It's all scattered" questioned anzu "it's a puzzle" replied yugi

 **Author's note: thank you for reading I do not own any of the characters and thank you for all your lovely comments I really appreciate them sorry I have not updated in a bit I will try to be better**


	4. season:0 episode:1 the puzzle part 3

_(yami's thoughts in italic)_

 **Recap:** **yugi then opened the box my puzzle shone in the light "it's beautiful" said anzu thank you anzu picked up a piece of my "are these parts? It's all scattered" questioned anzu "it's a puzzle" replied yugi** **On to the story:**

"I haven't finished it, so I don't know what it's shape is yet. So, it's something you can see but can't." said Yugi "I see" agreed Anzu "My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries. This is the prized find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in a Egyptian ruin and it's a very rare puzzle" continued Yugi _well at least someone appreciates my puzzle_ "Egypt?" asked Anzu _no the trash can did Yugi stutters but I can't be too mean she is Yugi's friend_ "well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box." answered Yugi _those "strange markings are called hieroglyphics_ "I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted'. Ha ha. Yeah, I have said too much! Eh… you must think I'm dumb… I see it in your eyes" Yugi said sadly _if she does she is going straight to the shadow realm with those other bastards and Yugi you are not dumb_ "haha, no way. So what do you wish for?." assured Anzu "No no. This much is definitely, definitely, definitely is a secret, okay" replied Yugi winking.

A hand opens and a piece of a puzzle is laying in a palm. "Oh? What's that?" asked Honda " I secretly took this from Yugi's treasure box just now. I only got a glance, but I'm sure it's a puzzle. In other words, without this one piece, his treasure ceases to be one." replied Jonouchi " Jonouchi. You've always been a hopeless guy, but you're really hopeless! How about listening to your brain? Said a fedup Honda "by the way aren't you going off to buy lunch?" said Jonouchi. Honda started to freak out.

Miho is standing in the hallway "I'm sure hungry…"

Honda started to running away saying "noooo!". Jonouchi just watched Honda run away before turning around and throwing a piece of the puzzle away into the lake "how is this a treasure?! Always acting like a child… Yugi that guy…. That pisses me off!" thought Jonouchi before walking away. While the puzzle piece sunk to the bottom of the lake.

It was sun set and Yugi was walking home from school I was thinking about why a piece of the puzzle felt wet _it could be something to do with Jonouchi._ "1.We serve to protect the rules!" bellowed a big guy (ushio) "Serve! Serve! Serve!" shouted the rows of men punching at each serve "2. We fight to protect justice!" bellowed the big guy " Fight! Fight! Fight!" shouted the rows of men now kicking at each fight now. " the Public Moral guys?... I'll avoid bothering them." though Yugi " wait a moment you!" said the big guy " you're Motou Yugi-kun right?" guessed the big guy.

 **Authors note:** **Sorry I have not updated in a while. Thanks for all the lovely comments I love reading all your feedback. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
